The typical wireless communication device executes various software applications that obtain services for the user from remote servers. Some of these applications periodically send keep-alive messages to the remote servers to maintain their services. Examples of services that utilize keep-alive messaging include email, social networking, and video streaming—among others. The remote servers shut down the service for the user if they do not receive the expected keep-alive messages.
In some cases, multiple applications concurrently transfer several periodic keep-alive messages. If the timing of these numerous keep-alive messages is distributed, then the wireless communication device may continually transfer keep-alive messages, which drains the battery and leaves less time to handle other communication tasks. The numerous keep-alive messages also consume valuable bandwidth in the wireless communication network.